


follow you into the dark

by kjdpot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ...Technically, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Fingersucking, Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, breaking and entering ahhahaha.., just a couple of punks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjdpot/pseuds/kjdpot
Summary: This is easily one of the dumbest things Jongdae has ever done in his life.





	follow you into the dark

**Author's Note:**

> worked on this for a bit so i didn’t wanna scrap it even tho it’s bad  

> 
> [semi-related title](https://youtu.be/NDHY1D0tKRA)

This is easily one of the dumbest things Jongdae has ever done in his life. He should've listened to the bad feeling in his gut when Baekhyun asked him to break into the school's pool.

They were having fun until the campus security showed up. Jongdae can barely even remember what happened now, but he recalls a lot of running, and Baekhyun roughly dragging him around. Baekhyun had pulled him into the boy's locker room and they hid together in the small storage closet.

"Jongdae," Baekhyun whispers, as quietly as he possibly can. The guards are still walking around, they can hear them, even if the pitch blackness of the room prevents them from seeing. Baekhyun's warm breath fans against Jongdae's cheek as he speaks, "Can you be quiet if I touch you?"

Jongdae's mouth drops open. Baekhyun has to be insane. But he'd be lying if he said he wasn't already a little hot just from their proximity. Baekhyun is pressed up against him, and it'd be so easy for them to grind against each other until they both came, in this position. "Fuck," he says, instead of calling Baekhyun crazy or turning him down. "I'm loud."

"If you can't be quiet, you can suck on my fingers or something. It'd be fun."

Being caught and arrested for trespassing and public indecency would not be fun. Jongdae knows that. But he's thinking with his dick, and his dick is thinking that it would like to get off now, please and thank you. And Baekhyun's fingers in his mouth isn't a particularly bad thing either.

"Fuck yeah. Let's just jack eachother off, though, nothing too crazy?"

"I had a better idea," Baekhyun says, and his hand blindly goes for Jongdae's waist. Thankfully for the both of them, their builds are pretty similar so the whole not-being-able-to-see thing doesn't get in the way too much. He pulls Jongdae closer to him, shoves both of their underwear and pants down far enough that their dicks are out. Jongdae isn't expecting him to wrap one hand around both their dicks. It throws him off guard enough that he forgets that he's trying to be silent, letting out a tiny grunt. He can feel Baekhyun glaring at him, but no fingers against his lips, so it's just a warning stare.

It definitely isn't going to take much for Jongdae to come, and he suspects the same for Baekhyun. As Baekhyun's fist works over both of their heads, Jongdae lets out another noise, a choked off moan that was definitely too fucking loud. A light floods into the room that they're in, and then footsteps. Baekhyun shoves his fingers into Jongdae's mouth and keeps fucking jerking the both of them off.

It's confirmed, Baekhyun is fucking crazy. But Jongdae can't complain, especially with Baekhyun's hand in his mouth. He licks around Baekhyun's middle and ring fingers, trying to get a reaction out of him. The sudden invasion of light in the room lets Jongdae see Baekhyun's eyes, filled with determination and arousal. He's worked up a sweat, probably from a combination of being stuffed in a tiny, warm closet with another person, and the stress of the situation. It's hot, in a weird way, and Jongdae decides not to dwell. Instead he sucks lightly on Baekhyun's fingers, looking up into his eyes like he has no idea what he's doing.

The light leaves the room finally, and Baekhyun whispers, "Fuck, Jongdae. You're so fucking hot. You close?"

Jongdae nods, thrusting weakly into Baekhyun's hand. The older picks up the pace, focusing extra attention on squeezing the heads of their cocks just the way Jongdae likes. It’s a little weird that Baekhyun noticed that from their “bonding” sessions, but he isn’t complaining. Jongdae spills into his hand silently, and Baekhyun follows soon after.

The guard’s light leaves the room and his footsteps follow. Jongdae’s heart is still pounding by the time it’s safe for him to speak. "You're so fucking insane, Baekhyun, what the fuck."

"We didn't get arrested! And you got off. A thank you would be appreciated."

Jongdae rolls his eyes. "We should get out of here. Only a matter of time before they come back.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Baekhyun drawls, wiping his and Jongdae’s mess on the fabric of his joggers before pulling them up. “So, was this a one-time thing, or?”

“Getting jacked off in the confines of a pool closet while there are literal security guards looking for us?” Yeah, Jongdae’s not doing that again.

“I mean like, doing stuff with me,” Baekhyun says. “Like, this was a weird way to cross that line and stuff but, you know?”

“I don’t mind doing stuff with you,” Jongdae decides. “Just maybe a little less illegal, next time?”

“Yeah, that’s understandable,” says Baekhyun, and Jongdae can almost hear him smiling. “There’s no fucking air in this closet. Let’s head out.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks/sorry ^^;


End file.
